


The Scientific Method

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Nero Wolfe - Rex Stout
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolfe hates to be wrong. Archie is amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scientific Method

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of flash fic for fun, massaged into a double drabble.

"Saffron is a spice, not an herb," I pointed out. 

"I know that," he snapped testily. "I misspoke."

I suppose the grin might have been excusable, the outright laughter probably wasn't. But it's not very often that Wolfe gets taken down a peg or two, so you'll understand that I couldn't really help myself. He hated to be wrong, even in an unimportant detail like this, even if I was the only one who saw the flaw. Granted, I made sure he knew I saw it.

So arrogant. A little foolish, too. Like it mattered to me that he wasn't perfect.

Later, as we ate the lamb curry, I listened as he went on about the preciousness of the reddish-orange spice, its long history, its use in dyes and perfumes, its medicinal value. 

"What about its use as an aphrodisiac?" I asked.

He harrumphed. "That has not been scientifically verified."

"Oh? Maybe there needs to be some research on the subject."

His lips twitched faintly, and I settled back to enjoy my coffee and the anticipation of... research.

Yeah, I didn't want him to be perfect. Just human.

Besides, if he was perfect, I think I'd have to kill him.


End file.
